Mi angel de ojos de miel
by Mslyth
Summary: Nunca le dijo lo que sentía por el, ahora que ha muerto...por fin lo hará.......sorry por la peste de Summary y de Fic


Esto es Slash , es de Rowling Bla bla bla nos lo sabemos de memoria, one-shot, porqueria de fic.

*********************************************************

La gente comenzaba a irse, el hombre que había sido enterrdo era muy querido en la comunidad estudiantil , buen priofesor, buen concejero, buen  amigo , el estaba escondido en un rincón de la cripta, cuando nadie mas se encontraba cerca, se acercó a la nueva tumba y susurró fijando su mirada negra en la lapida 

- parece que antes de morirte necesitaste darme el ultimo golpe 

Sonrrio, lo que rara vez se veía en su rostro inexpresivo por tantos años de soledad absoluta y tristeza reprimida , las lagrimas estaban luchando por salir ahora, nunca habló con sinceridad delante de ese hombre, sisiquiera cuando el mismo estuvo a punto de descubrir el secreto mejor oculto en la historia de Hogwarts , nunca abrio su corazón con nadie, y ahora que ya no estaba ¿con quien iba a descargar ese sentimiento que le estaba corroyendo el alma?, ¿amor?....no....era demasiado frivolo para ser amor ¿odio?......tampoco, le caía mal es cierto pero nunca como para odiarlo, sobretodo despues de que el, sin saberlo siquiera le había regresado las ganas de vivir, sin saberlo con solo ver sus ojos llenos de vida y alegría había vuelto a creer que Dios existe y que nunca nos deja solos, ahora el tambien esta muerto, nunca volvería a ver esos ojos color miel que tanta rabia le daban y que tanta vida le regalaban , se  puso en cuclillas depositando la rosa blanca sobre la lapida.

- nunca te dije nada de esto, y se que ahora es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ya que aunqeu lo hubieras sentido, ya no tiene ninguna esperanza, - se mordio los labios nervioso- lo que quiero decirte es....es que....que tu fuiste una persona muy especial en mi vida, a pesar de que solo hablamos un par de veces , y no fue muy amistoso que digamos, jamás te dije lo que sentía por ti, y jamás quice desirtelo tampoco, porque sabia que no era reciproco, y  a pesar de saberlo en mi alma siempre existió una pequeña esperanza de que me voltearas a ver, -sonrrio- yo siempre te odie, pero tambien te quice, me encantabas, me encantaban tus ojos lenos de la alegría que a mi me falta, y que siempre soñé me regalaras una poca , pero parece que no fue posible, porque cuando por fin estaba feliz, por haber aceptado qeu no te odiaba, pasa esto, nopuedo decir que te amé porque no es así , no era la entrega incondicional del amor, o la ira constante del odio, era algocomo un punto medio entre los dos, era como, una clase de cariño mezclado con rencor y atracción fisica, jamás te insinue nada, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y cuando me sonrreías yo sentia que podía vivir de nuevo, y ahora esto, asi pasa, y solo le Pido a Dios que seas feliz, alla adonde quiera que tu estés , quese te conceda todo lo que has pedido, porque realmente lo mereces, solo puedo decirte que voy a extrañarte mucho, y que me vas a hacer falta en la escuela, cuidate licantropo estupido-

de sus ojos resbalaron 2 lagrimas que fueron a parar a la tumba recien sellada, el hombre de cabello negro que estaba de pie frente a ella dio medi vuelta saliendo de la cripta en la que yacía la persona que era su sol, su fuerza y su perdición que lo detruía cada día haciendolo mas fuerte, a la que mas odiaba y a la que mas amaba en el mundo, a la que le deseaba lo peor y lo mejor, Severus Snape salio del cementerio siendo mojado por las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, en el fondo, se encontraba la lapida de marmol con inscripción en dorado de "Remus J Lupin, Amigo fiel"....

*********************************************************

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA perdón por esta porquería de fic pero esque de verdad necesitaba escribirlo , porque una persona que murio era muy importante para mi....Dedicado a ti mi niño, tu sabes quien eres mi angel de ojitos miel, mi Remus de verdad, quisiera haberte dicho todo esto mientras vivias.......te quiero J.A. y te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea estupido.

Si se les escapa un Review por ahí se los agradeceré mucho.

Magg (serp4ever)


End file.
